


Everyone Was Dancing But Him

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Rare Pairings, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Draco was alone during the dance and he couldn't wait to leave. That is until an interesting blonde, approaches him and changes everything.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833697
Kudos: 11





	Everyone Was Dancing But Him

Draco slunk into a back table and dropped down and stared out glumly across the dance floor. Most of the other students were really enjoying themselves. Draco didn't care, he was just waiting until a proper time and then he can slink back to the dorms. He watched Pansy dance between two Durmstrung men and sighed. He didn't particularly want to come to this stupid farce, but he had been instructed in a letter from home, that he had to attend.

His next problem was who he had to go with. He was a Malfoy after all he wasn't coming to an event without an escort on his arm. Only problem is he had no interest in any of the girls in Slytherin and they were the only ones who he'd be allowed to bring. So he decided on letting Pansy come with him, because no one else would ask her. Thankfully, within minutes of them arriving and having the first dance, she moved off to find some more acceptable dates. They were both pleased with that arrangement.

He was sitting there watching some of the strange goings on. Granger was dancing very happily with Krum and that was definitely causing a rift with Potter and Weasley. It was almost laughable. He watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall got out to dance and he slunk further into his seat. This was embarrassing even for him. Neville and the female Weasley were dancing. That was unfair on so many levels.

"Excuse me." Came a soft voice behind him and turned and stared. Standing behind him in a stunning dark red dress was Luna Lovegood. He'd been watching her for a couple of weeks. She was something else, something different and he wanted to know her.

"I noticed that you were sitting here on your own?" She commented and Draco glanced around the hall for a moment, trying to find out if this was some sort of set up. It didn't look like it. "Yeah, my date is off having a lot more fun, anywhere that isn't near me." He replied and looked shocked, why on earth did he admit that to her. She didn't say anything in reply just stood there and smiled at him.

"Do you want to dance with me?" She asked and Draco had to take a moment to comprehend what she had asked. "Wouldn't your date mind?" He asked back and Luna just let out a little smile at the question. "I only invited him so he could dance with the girl he liked." She answered and Draco felt kind of sad about that and then realised he was in an even worse position. He glanced out over the dance floor and wondered how many of them would be watching him.

"If you're too afraid to dance with me, I don't mind. You just looked lonely on your own here." She says softly and Draco heaves a sigh and stands up. He's a Malfoy dammit, he's not being scared of something as stupid as a dance. He gives her a winning smile and holds out his hand. She returns a beaming smile at him and takes his hand and he walks her to the dance floor.

They fit together wonderfully and Draco decided to forget what anyone else was thinking, knowing he was being watched right now. This felt too right to ignore and so he just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment as Luna fit against him and smiled into his shoulder.

He doesn't know how long the two of them have been standing there. They broke apart once to do a waltz and then they only looked at each other, for the remainder of the night.

They were finally ushered out of the room and the two of them stopped in the entrance hall as they had to go in two directions.

"Tonight was so much better than I ever thought it could be." Draco admits a smile gracing his features, Luna returning the sentiment whole heartedly. "Thank you." She says leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. Draco took her hand and placed a gently kiss to the back. "Until the next time." He says quietly and they stare at each other for a few more minutes before Luna reluctantly begins her walk up to Ravenclaw tower. Draco watching her go, not wanting to return to his dorms, for the backlash he knows he'll get will be severe, but he's happy right now and he doesn't want to break this perfect moment.

The next date will have to be something equally as special. He doesn't know how he'll manage that, because his parents will be bound to know by tomorrow and there'll be more than one angry letter with his breakfast. He's just going to try and revel in this feeling for as long as he's able. He's never felt this normal, and he's going to hold onto it for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
